


Ist es meine Schuld?

by tvfanever11



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanever11/pseuds/tvfanever11
Summary: Clizzy Moment nach dem Sneek Peek von Alec und Clary. 02X02





	

Die letzten Worte die Alec an mich richtet bevor er ging: „Es ist alles deine Schuld.“  
Ich spürte Isabelle neben mir, aber Alecs Worte gingen mir nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Ich stand starr im Trainingsraum und tränen liefen mir langsam die Wange hinunter, aber das war mir alles egal, hatte Alec recht war das alles meine Schuld. Natürlich war es, wäre ich zu meinem Geburtstag bloß nachhause gegangen und nicht ins Pandemonium dann wäre Mum nicht ins Koma gefallen und Valentine hätte uns nicht gefunden. Ich wäre nie in das Institut gekommen und hätte nie Jace, Alec oder Isabelle kennen gelernt. So in meinen Gedanken merkte ich nicht wie Izzy mir die Träne weg wischte die mir über die Wange lief. „Hey, Clary du weist das, dass alles nicht deine Schuld ist, oder?“ sagte Isabelle. Ich schaute sie aus meinen tränenreichen grünen Augen an. „Alec hat recht Izzy, wäre ich nicht ins Pandemonium gegangen wäre Valentine nie auf mich aufmerksam geworden und ihr hättet die ganzen Probleme jetzt nicht.“ „Das weist du nicht Clary und nein du bist nicht schuld. Es war Jace seine Wahl mit Valentine zu gehen ob er nun sein Vater ist oder nicht. Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass du nie etwas von dieser Welt wusstest. Oder das deine Mum ins Koma fiel. Und stell dir doch mal vor was ich gemacht hätte wenn du nicht hier wärst.“ Dabei lächelte sie mich an und strich mir immer mehr Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich verlor nur die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und lies mich in Isabelles Arme fallen und fing an mit schluchzen. Isabelle fing mich ohne viel Mühe auf und glitt mit mir zu Boden. Sie hielt mich in ihren Armen und sprach beruhigende Worte auf mich ein. Nur fing ich immer mehr an mit weinen und alles was in letzter Zeit in mir vorging kam hoch, all die Schuld, der Verlust, Leute die wegen mir Gestorben sind oder Sorgen die ich allen gemacht habe. Isabelle hielt mich fest und schlang ihre Arme fester um mich. Durch ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit fühlte ich mich das erste Mal seit langen sicher und geliebt. Das nächste was ich spürte war das sie mich in ihren Armen zu ihren Zimmer trug und mich auf ihren Bett absetzte. Das merkte ich aber schon gar nicht mehr wirklich da ich durch das weinen so müde geworden war das ich in den Armen von Isabelle einschlief.

Als ich das nächste Mal munter wurde spürte ich dass ich allein im Bett lag. Isabelle muss gemerkt haben wie Recht ich doch hatte und hat mich nun auch verlassen. Allein der Gedanke trieb mir wieder Tränen in die Augen. Seit wann bin ich nur zu so einer Heulsuse geworden. So in meinen trüben Gedanken merkte ich nicht wie Izzy mit einem Tablett mit essen und etwas zu trinken durch die Tür kam. Sie stellte das Tablett neben mir ab und schaute mich aus ihren braunen Augen an. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen da schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab, „ Hey ich werde gehen ich möchte nicht weiter zur Last fallen.“ Dabei stand ich auf und wollte gerade an Izzy vorbei als diese mich am Handgelenk sanft fest hielt. „Hey Stopp Clary du bist keine Last für mich oder irgendjemanden sonst. Du musst aufhören dir für etwas die Schuld zu geben für das du nichts kannst.“ Dabei strich sie mir mein Haar aus dem Gesicht und klemmte es hinter mein Ohr. Diese einfache Geste brachte mir Gänsehaut ein. „Du bist erstaunlich Clary Fray und niemand sollte je etwas anderes sagen. Du bist das tapferste, schönste, süßeste und dickköpfigste Mädchen was ich kenne. Neben mir versteht sich.“ Dabei zwinkerte sie mir zu. Bei ihren Worten wurde ich immer röter im Gesicht und wand mich von ihr ab. Ich spürte zum ersten Mal das diese Worte wirklich war sein könnten. Mir wurden schon einige Komplimente gemacht, aber nie konnte ich der Person die sie Gesagt hat glauben oder trauen. Selbst Simon oder Jace nicht, aber bei Izzy waren meine Gefühle schon immer zwieträchtig gewesen. Isabelle war von Anfang an für etwas Besonderes gewesen ich hab nur bis heute nicht verstanden was diese Gefühle bedeuten. Als ich mich zu Ihr zurückdrehte stellte ich fest das Izzy mich beobachtet. Ich wusste nicht was der Blick für sie bedeutet aber durch einen regelrechten Drang fühlte ich mich auf einmal selbstbewusster als je zuvor. Mit zwei kurzen Schritten stand ich genau vor ihr und schaute in diese wunderschönen schokoladen farbigen Augen. Isabelle wich keinen Zentimeter weg sondern beobachtete mich mit einem Blick voller Vertrauen, Hoffnung und kann es sein das sie in ihren Blick Liebe sehen kann. Oder ich hofft es vielleicht auch nur oder hab ich es mir eingebildet, aber das nächste was ich weis sind die weichen Lippen von Isabelle auf meinen. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch machen Loopings so explosiv ist der Kuss. Isabelle erwiderte zu meiner Freude den Kuss mit genauso viel Nachdruck und ich fühlte mich durch meine Gefühle auf einmal total schummrig und meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi. Isabelle schien das zu merken und schob ihre Hände um meine Taille und hielt mich fest. Als ich mich aus Luftmangel von ihr lösen musste keuchten wir beide und schauten uns aus freudigen Augen an. „Weist du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe Isabelle Lightwood.“ Dabei strahlten ihre Augen nur noch mehr und sie küsste mich freudig als Antwort zurück.


End file.
